The Light Master
The''' Light Master''' is a white-colored, eight-bit pixelated NPC character whose humble behavior and appearance hides the fact he’s one of the most powerful characters in the series. Role The''' Light Master serves as the stereotypical “wise man” seen in martial arts media, and appears old considering his composition of eight-bit pixels when compared to the already retro graphics of the game itself. Despite his elderly age, the '''Light Master can more than hold his own in combat, as evidenced by his effortless subduing of Dan in Stage Three. Notably, he can fight the Dark Master - his evil counterpart - on equal grounds. The Light Master also runs his Dojo in his spare time - possibly teaching new students - and enjoys the serenity of the lake he is surrounded by, for he is seen meditating outside of his dojo often. In the Web Series The Light Master is a recurring character within the series; he is often approached by those suffering from problems they cannot solve on their own, and offered sage advice to alleviate their issues. Stage Three The Light Master is first seen in this stage; he was meditating outside of his Dojo when Dan first approached him. The Light Master was already aware of what troubled the protagonist, and invited him to step inside the Dojo. However - under the Player’s influence - Dan assaulted the Light Master. Unlike the other victims from earlier in the stage, he suffered little damage before he subdued Dan with ease. The Player realized Dan was outmatched, and prompted him to obey the Light Master’s request. This revealed to Dan - and the Player, who had manipulated Dan to cause mayhem for sadistic fun - the tragic childhood of the Drunk Man. It gave the Player new insight on why the Drunk Man was violent at this point in his life: he was abused by his father, and lost both his parents in a violent confrontation caused by the father in a drunken stupor. After Dan exited the Dojo, he was shot down by the Police’s helicopter without mercy for killing the Drunk Man as well as destroying another Police helicopter while he evaded the authorities. However, when the death screen appeared, the Light Master remained and taught the Player how to solve their issue with the Drunk Man (via button sequence); this ended up being crucial for Dan to complete the stage as it was peace - not violence - which solved the issue. Stage Seven The Light Master is once again seen at his Dojo, this time approached by Josie. Her traumatic memory - which plagued her since Stage Three - had reached the point where she could barely function after Dan had “died” before her eyes; no amount of professional help was able to shake off her depression. When the Light Master approached her, the dog seen chewing on Dan’s corpse in Josie’s traumatic memory - breaking the third wall - started to bark at the Light Master. However, he threatened the dog with a sword - transformed from his walking cane - and scared it off. Afterwards, he poked the little bubbles that held the traumatic memory tethered to Josie’s mind, and the memory floated off toward the sky - a humorous take on “letting your problems go.” Josie became relieved that she learned a method to handle her problem, and thanked the Light Master by bowing to him, which he returned in response. Unfortunately, not too long after she left the Dojo, she was captured by the sinister Dark Master without the Light Master knowing of his evil counterpart’s scheme. Later, while the Light Master continued to meditate at his Dojo, his phone rang. It contained the same text message sent by two Executives who warned the Villagers as well as the Resistance of the peasant-powered treadmill, and its inhumane operation. As evidenced later in Stage Eight (both the web series and the official game), the Light Master became aware that the Dark Master was involved in the evil scheme, which forced the Light Master to action. Stage Eight The Light Master made a short appearance in this stage. While Dan and the Geezers chased after Josie - who was terrified of Dan’s unexplained resurrection (unaware of the finite lives system in the game) - the Dark Master ambushed Dan and separated him from the others. However, before he could strike Dan down, the Light Master intervened. Enraged, the Dark Master abandoned his original paid assignment - given to him by the Chief Executive - and fought with the Light Master instead; this gave Dan the opportunity to run after Josie once more. It was left unknown what the outcome of their battle was, and since the stage had restarted it’s unknown if the two will clash again. In the Game Like in the web series, the Light Master has a minor role in the official game. His Dojo is shown to be the location where player-controlled characters learn as well as upgrade their attacks, and he personally greets all Players when they are selecting weapons to be upgraded. In Stage 8-3-3, after the player-controlled character seemingly defeats the Dark Master, he is revived and blocks off access to the exit door. When all seems lost, the Light Master intervenes, enraging the Dark Master into assaulting his good counterpart instead of continuing his mission to kill the player-controlled character. The outcome of the battle is left unknown, and after the restart at the end of the game it’s also left unknown if the two will clash again. Trivia * Many of the Light Master’s powers includes flight and supernatural awareness (he knew of Dan and Josie’s problems beforehand when they arrived to his Dojo). However, those are only the ones we see on-screen. Considering the Dark Master could also use energy-based attacks and teleportation, it’s possible the Light Master has several other powers in his repertoire. * The Light Master’s sword doubles as a walking cane, and can transform at will - complete with a sword unsheathing SFX. * The Light Master is the only character to appear besides Dan on a death screen, teaching the Player a new ability to successfully complete Stage Three. * The Dark Master is shown to possess a venomous hated of the Light Master. Notably, when the Dark Master saw his good counterpart had shown up, he abandoned his paid assignment by the Chief Executive to assault the Light Master instead. It’s unknown exactly what their relation is, however, other than they are antagonistic towards each other. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series